Combustors are commonly used in industrial and commercial operations to ignite fuel to produce combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. For example, gas turbines and other turbomachines typically include one or more combustors to generate power or thrust. A typical gas turbine used to generate electrical power includes an axial compressor at the front, multiple combustors around the middle, and a turbine at the rear. Ambient air enters the compressor as a working fluid, and the compressor progressively imparts kinetic energy to the working fluid to produce a compressed working fluid at a highly energized state. The compressed working fluid exits the compressor and flows through one or more fuel injectors in the combustors where the compressed working fluid mixes with fuel before igniting to generate combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. The combustion gases flow to the turbine where they expand to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine may rotate a shaft connected to a generator to produce electricity.
At particular operating conditions, combustion dynamics at specific frequencies and with sufficient amplitudes, which are in-phase and coherent, may produce undesirable sympathetic vibrations in the turbine and/or other downstream components. Typically, this problem is managed by combustor tuning. Combustor tuning to protect the turbine buckets, however, may impose severe restrictions on the function and operability of the combustor. Thus, there is a continued desire to improve the ability to separate the combustion dynamic frequencies and the turbine bucket natural frequencies.